


Treasure

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (2007)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Heartbreak, Loss of Virginity, Melancholy, Mild Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: You and Charley Ford met when he stayed in your parents’ hotel with his brother before joining Jesse James’ gang for a train robbery business. You both know full well you couldn’t be together, but nevertheless you let the feelings consume you.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Charley Ford is a character from the movie The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (2007). I don’t know much about the real Charley Ford (except the fact he was only 26 when he died), so there’s obviously no historical accuracy in this story. I think everybody understands that, but I thought I’d just point it out again.

You are standing on the porch looking at the Ford brothers preparing to leave. Swallowing the lump in your throat you watch the older brother fixing the bags on the saddle of his horse and try your best to cast away the thought you might never see him again.

These minutes were all that is left for the two of you. When Robert, the younger brother, goes inside to grab something, Charley finally raises his head to look at you. His eyes tell you everything without words. You want to scream. Grab his hand and tell him to stay. Or beg to take you with him. But you remain silent, because you know very well both options are impossible. Breaking a promise given to someone like Jesse James isn’t really a safe decision, especially when everything is set and planned. You both understand that. 

Approaching you, Charley squeezes your hand in his. You close your eyes for a second with a deep sigh, fighting the urge to burst out crying. Closing his eyes as well, he presses his forehead against yours. Just a few minutes. They are everything you have. The greatest treasure.

***

Ford brothers rented a room in a tiny hotel owned by your parents a month ago. They seemed quite well-respected gentlemen. Your parents didn’t know about their business with Jesse James. You didn’t either until Charley confessed to you one day. 

You liked Charley the first day you saw him. Unlike his younger brother who seemed a bit restrained and you couldn’t really tell what he had in mind, Charley was simple-hearted. There was something in his look, in his warm sincere smile that made you trust him. Despite you were always shy and quiet towards men, you became close rather soon. Charley didn’t try to make advances or something, he was just friendly and nice to you. Since the hotel was a family business, you worked there too. Once Charley spotted you carrying heavy buckets of water and immediately offered you a hand - something you’ve never expected from any guest. You didn’t want to agree at first, it was just your regular job you were pretty much able to do. But his soft smile was disarming. Time went by and he was always there for you to carry water or laundry, or to get a dish from the upper shelf… He was the one who always brought his plate to the kitchen by himself after the dinner, just to stay there with you for a few minutes while you were washing the dishes. You liked his company, enjoyed your conversations, occasional small touches and shy smiles. Your mutual sympathy was growing day by day, blooming like an apple tree in your backyard every spring. This feeling was as tender as these white blossoms so you both tried to be careful with it.

Your first kiss was shy and a little awkward. Charley entered the kitchen while you were cutting vegetables for dinner, being in not the best of moods. He noticed that and asked you what happened.

\- It’s nothing, really, - you told him. - Just my parents… Well, you know. They’re thinking it’s high time for me to get married, and there’s one guy… Jake, the son of my father’s friend, the butcher. The one who owns a store nearby. My parents think he could be a great husband for me. Seems like he’s not against as well…

\- And you?..

\- Well, that’s the reason of my bad mood, - you chuckled bitterly. - I mean he’s a nice guy and all, but I don’t feel anything to him. Absolutely.

\- You know, many people get married like that, - Charley shrugged. - Eventually they get to know each other and… Become quite a happy family.

\- I know! But… Call me stupid, but that’s not what I want.

\- What is it then? - he glanced at you curiously.

\- I want feelings. I want… Love, the real one. I want to know how it feels like! At least for once in my life, you know?.. Love and passion, and… Ah! - As you got distracted by your own emotional monologue, your hand slipped and you cut your finger.

\- Oh gosh, why am I so clumsy… - You mumbled, getting your finger under the washstand to get rid of blood.

\- Are you okay? Let me see.

Charley took your hand in his and blew on your finger gently. This gesture suddenly made your cheeks blush a bit.

\- Does it hurt?

\- A little.

He did something unexpected the next moment. Bringing your hand to his lips he placed a kiss on your injured finger. Then he looked up and your eyes met his. You were staring at each other for a few seconds before he reached your face, fingertips brushing against your cheekbone hesitantly. You felt like drowning in his soft green eyes. And then he leaned in. His lips found yours in a chaste and careful kiss which nevertheless made you shiver. You’ve never been kissed by a man before. Of course you always wondered how it would feel, but you’ve never thought it might happen that spontaneously, so you were absolutely not prepared. Following an instinct you parted your lips a bit and felt his warm tongue into your mouth. Sweet, unknown sensation made you gasp.

\- Uh, sorry… - Charley whispered, breaking the kiss and pressing his forehead against yours with a deep sigh. - I know I shouldn’t , but I… I just…

\- It’s okay, - you replied almost silently, stroking his cheek as his face was still close to yours. - It’s okay, but… I really have to finish with the dinner…

You both chuckled awkwardly and stayed like that for a few moments more until you finally made yourself let go of him. It was weird, you weren’t quite sure how to act now, but also you felt such pleasant warmth inside…

Of course this kiss wasn’t your first and last one. You did it again and again, but only when you were sure no one would see you. You both knew your parents wouldn’t be very excited. But the attraction was stronger than you. And to be completely honest, you didn’t want to fight it. It was so new for you. New and beautiful. When you were around him, when he held your hand, you were absolutely, shamelessly happy. All the problems vanished when he looked into your eyes and smiled.

But the time didn’t stay still. You started to realize he had to leave you one day. For quite a risky business - a train robbery. Since everything was arranged with Jesse James himself, there was no way to cancel these plans. You talked about it. You loved Charley despite him being an outlaw. Maybe you were too young and naïve, but you didn’t care. And his feelings for you were true, you had no doubt. In the end you both decided not to think about it for a while and just enjoy your time together while you still could.

Carpe diem.

***

\- Wish I could just run away with you and never return, - you said thoughtfully, looking up in the sky. The autumn was unusually warm this year. You and Charley were lying in the middle of the field and watched the clouds, long years of wheat hiding you, making you invisible for anyone who would, by any chance, walk around. This place was “yours” for quite a long while already.

\- Yes, I know very well it’s not possible, and it’s dangerous and so on… - You continued. - But still I wish I could… My parents still think me and Jake would make a great couple and it drives me crazy…

\- Maybe it would be better for you this way…

\- Charley! - You lifted yourself on your elbow, frowning. – How can you say that? I thought you…

 _“I thought you’re in love with me”_ – that’s what you were about to say, but something didn’t let you.

\- I thought you’ve got feelings for me, - you said instead.

\- I do, trust me, y/n, I have, - Charley reached out to cup your cheek. – I just want you to be happy. We both know I’m not the best candidate to become your husband, right?..

\- I won’t be happy with him. Just won’t.

\- Then don’t marry him. Don’t let your parents push on you. I’m sure you’re strong enough to not let them do it. But if you’ll meet a decent man when I’m gone…

\- Stop it. Please. I don’t wanna think of it, - you shook your head. Charley gave you a slightly bitter smile, still caressing your cheek.

\- Y/n, I would really love to promise you that I will come back, but… I just can’t. I want to be honest with you…

\- Yes, I know, - your voice softened. - I really appreciate your honesty.

You remained silent for a while, before he whispered:

\- Come here.

You lay your head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat as he wrapped his arms around you.

\- I can’t believe you’re leaving tomorrow.

\- Me too. Time flies.

\- Still I don’t regret meeting you. I know it will hurt, but the feelings we have… Some people never experience this in their lives. It’s a treasure.

\- You’re right. I don’t regret either, not a single second. And _you_ are the greatest treasure, y/n. Yes, you are! - He kissed the top of your head, squeezing you tightly. You giggled, feeling some strange vibes, like butterflies in your stomach, at the closeness of his body. He immediately muffled your giggles with a kiss.

***

\- It’s getting dark. Time to head home.

\- You go, - Charley smiled softly. - And I’ll smoke one more.

\- Okay, - you agreed. It wasn’t very safe to return together, he was right.

\- I’ll see ya soon.

He nodded, fishing the matches out of his pocket.

On your way you looked back at his lonely figure and felt your heart shrinking. This man meant so much to you, and you just couldn’t put up with the thought you were gonna lose him in less than 24 hours.

Time flies. Slipping like sand through your fingers. At least you had one more night.

***

The night was dark and the tiny hotel was silent. Your parents, guests - everyone slept soundly. The kitchen was dimly lit by a single candle.

\- Hey… - Charley walked in quietly. - I knew I’ll find you here.

\- I’m getting predictable, - you smiled sadly.

Not knowing what else to say you just looked at him. Charley took your hand in his, stroking your knuckles with his thumb.

Your time was running out, you could feel it almost physically. Only one night. Just a few hours. Should you waste them on words?..

Forgetting your usual coyness, you pulled the man into a deep and feverish kiss. Charley responded eagerly, as if he was waiting for it. Your heart beat relentlessly as he gripped your waist tightly. Unlike your very first kiss, shy and gentle, this one was full of burning passion. You let go of each other panting, out of breath, lips felt like swollen, but it clearly wasn’t enough.

\- Charley, - you whispered in a shaky voice, looking at him desperately. - Charley, I… I want you to sleep with me.

You couldn’t believe these words were said out loud. Your cheeks were burning. A few times before, while you cuddled and kissed in the field, these cuddles were becoming quite intense, but something stifled you each time you were about to get too far. Fear, embarrassment?.. No, you couldn’t really tell. Apparently you just weren’t ready. Charley didn’t insist, and this is how you knew he respected you after all.

Now it was different. No usual fear, just now or never. It felt like the only right thing to do.

Charley blinked at you in slight confusion.

\- Are you sure?.. I mean… I don’t want you to regret about it. I know you haven’t done it before…

\- I am sure, - you said suddenly firmly. - Yes, I haven’t done it before, that’s why I wanna do it with someone I trust… And with someone I love.

There, you said it. And you needed to hear it too.

\- Charley, do you love me?

For a split second you were afraid to hear nothing in response, but only for a split second before he cupped your cheeks.

\- I love you more than anything.

His lips were back on yours. The kiss was tender yet still passionate. You felt weak in the knees and slightly dizzy. And that familiar warmth you used to feel when he was getting too close and the kisses were getting too deep.

Breaking the kiss, you grabbed his hand decidedly, took the candle and headed to the door. He followed you to your bedroom. You walked as quiet as possible, both afraid to breathe. Two criminals in the night. Outlaws.

Charley began kissing you again as soon as the door closed behind your back. From your lips he proceeded to your neck and collarbones, humming softly against your skin. Your breath quickened and you closed your eyes reaching the back of his head to caress his soft hair.

No, you weren’t outlaws. How could something that felt so right be a crime?

It didn’t take long for you to get rid of your clothes. Lying in bed you explored each other’s bodies unhurriedly. You melted under his touch as he kissed you softly, between your breasts and further down your belly until his hot breath hit your most sensitive parts.

\- Just relax, - he hushed, parting your legs. - I promise it will feel good.

You nodded, unable to say a word. Everything was already too much. His lips between your thighs gave you shivers. The tickling sensation was soon replaced with something way more pleasant as his tongue gently slipped between your folds. Gasps and ragged breaths escaped your mouth and you bit your lips, afraid to be heard. Every time he darted against some special spot down there, your back arched as pleasure spiked through you, getting more and more intense with each movement. Something was forming inside you, pulsing and fluttering, and when it finally exploded, you clutched on the sheets, body trembling at the sensation of absolute bliss.

Charley slowly kissed his way up to your lips while you were trying to calm your breath a little.

\- How are you? - He whispered.

\- Wonderful, - you breathed out and he smiled contently, stroking your hair.

\- Let me know when you’re ready to keep going, - he murmured, kissing your cheek and the side of your neck. You snuggled closer to his firm body, feeling his warmth. You also felt his hardness against your thigh.

\- Can I touch you?

He nodded, breathing deeply.

Reaching out between you bodies, you gently run your fingers along his length, exploring the shape and the size. It twitched in your hand, causing Charley moan quietly. The thought of having him inside you was slightly intimidating. What if it hurts? It would most certainly hurt. But nevertheless you already felt familiar heat of arousal rising in your lower belly.

It didn’t hurt as you expected. Charley was extremely tender with you. He stayed still for a while as he finally entered you. He kissed your lips, cheeks and eyelids, whispering something soothing on your ear, until you got used to the new sensation of him filling you up. He moved slowly yet steadily, and soon that slightly uncomfortable burning sensation was gone, making way to already familiar pleasure. This time it didn’t hit you like an explosion, it was building gradually and seemed deeper, even more satisfying. Maybe due to this incredible closeness you felt. You were one. You were his and he was yours. Your hearts beat together and your fingers entwined as you whispered words of love to each other hoarsely, breathlessly. Charley pulled out soon after you went over the edge and made a mess all over your belly. He collapsed next to you panting, still holding your hand. A couple of minutes later he asked where you kept the towels and you pointed at the chest of drawers.

\- Sorry, - Charley smiled awkwardly, cleaning you up. - Not very romantic, I know…

\- Don’t worry. It’s my turn to do the laundry tomorrow anyways, - you mumbled sleepily, pleasant weariness spreading over your body.

\- Are you okay? - Charley looked you in the eyes, concerned, caressing your cheek.

\- I’m really good, - you assured him. - Just tired. But I’m happy. Remember I told you I wanted love and passion?

\- I can hardly forget, - he chuckled, warm sparkles playing in his eyes. - You almost cut off your finger that time!

\- It’s worth it.

\- Good, - Charley smiled and kissed your forehead. - Have some rest now.

\- Charley?

\- Huh?

\- Will you stay until I fall asleep? Please…

He brought your hand to his lips, like that first time you kissed. That soft and slightly sad smile on his face made your heart ache. You chased away the feeling. Not now. Not yet.

\- Of course. Of course I’ll stay. Come here.

You slept almost the whole night in his arms. He left the room at sunrise. In a doze, you felt him kissing the top of your head and covering you with a blanket.

***

And now you are standing at the hotel porch, foreheads pressed against each other, your hand in his. Your time is running out impetuously, hours becoming minutes, minutes becoming seconds and vanishing away.

\- I’ll carry you into my heart wherever I go, - Charley whispers. - I love you.

\- I love you too. I always will.

You watch the two horses carrying away the Ford brothers until they pass out of sight. 

You feel weird. You are heartbroken, but don’t want to cry any more. You feel emptiness… And still, you have no regrets. Charley Ford gave you the most important treasure. Real and pure. No matter what’s gonna happen next, it is something nobody could ever steal from you. Your treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story in mind for quite a long time. Sometimes when I have an idea but don’t have time to write it, it fades in my brain and I don’t really feel like writing it any more. But Charley stayed. I returned to him everytime I was in a sad or melancholy mood (which happened rather often during the last couple of months), and now I finally wrote it down. It took me only 2 nights. Posting this fic now, I’m sort of letting my melancholy go. Wish you all a happy summer :)


End file.
